Harmony at Hogwarts
by Inconspicuous
Summary: Fred and George have brought music to Hogwarts. Everyone is singing their feelings: find out why...


A/N: So here's how this goes… I don't own much but the computer I type this on, my clothes and my wonderful books. This fanfic is a little different than most that I've written. For one, I'm taking you back to Fourth year. Let's just say this is an "untold story" of Fred and George's great and wonderful prank! It starts in spring and it will cause many of your favorite Hogwarts students to be bursting out in song :) I hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 1- Head over Heels

Fred and George crept down the stairs and opened the door to the kitchens. Dozens of house elves came up with trays of food. "No, no, my good elves," George said, holding a hand up dramatically.

"We are here on business," Fred finished. Only a few remained, in an attempt to make them take something. "Why don't you place these on each table," Fred asked a little one that came up to his knees. She squealed in delight as she took the bags of chocolate dinner mints and went to fulfill the task. The twins stood by and watched, giving one another a handshake when the task was done.

It had taken them almost four months to perfect the idea and it wasn't until Lupin had told them about a similar joke Sirius and the rest of their group had pulled that the last kink was worked out. It turned out that the temperature of a normal person's mouth was too hot for the initial charm to work on them, so they had to do a counter jinx to keep it working while the chocolates were ingested. Now, when a person ate a chocolate, you would get a musical performance each time. They were ready to see how their prospective audience took it.

They were just about to walk back out the fruit painting when Dumbledore came in. They looked at each other and then back at their elderly Headmaster. "Good evening don't you think?" Fred asked with a smile, trying to pull it off.

George followed. "Quite lovely for March."

"Indeed," Dumbledore replied, the twinkle in his eye a little brighter than normal. "A good night for singing." The twins looked at one another again. "I must say, the mints should be a hit, though I hope you won't mind if I pass tonight. My throat is a bit sore."

The Weasley twins smiled and without a reply ran from the kitchens.

* * *

After dinner, Ginny sat in the middle of the common room with Colin Creevey looking over the Muggle studies that she had. Right now they were covering Muggle legends, folklore and mythology. She was trying to get all these heroes of Greek mythology separated from the ones that were based in Rome. She popped one of the chocolates from dinner into her mouth as Colin continued to explain all the ins and outs of the different examples. "So you see, Hercules isn't quite human, but he isn't God either." 

Ginny could think of someone else that wasn't all human, but not quite God… _stop, stop—don't think about that_, she thought to herself, trying to remember the name again.

She kept having images of Harry coming into the room one day, her running up to him as he takes her into his arms and kisses her no matter who's around. Try as Ginny might, the daydream never seemed to leave her. "So what about Aphrodite?"

"Goddess of love and beauty," Colin said.

_Wish I were a Goddess of beauty_, she thought. _STOP!_

Her heart ached as Colin continued to talk, droning on about Zeus, Odysseus… and so on. _Why do __muggles__ care about these people when there are _real_ heroes to concern __yourself__ with?_

Something inside Ginny lifted as she stood up. Colin trailed off and looked up confused.

_Where have all the good men gone?  
__And where are all the Gods?_

"Ginny?" Colin asked. She didn't know what she was doing, but she started to go around one of the armchairs.

_Where's the streetwise Hercules  
__To fight the rising odds?_

_Isn't there a white night__Upon his fiery steed?  
__Late at night I toss and I turn__And I dream of what I need…_

Angelina, Katie and Alicia all stood up and came behind Ginny, "ah"ing in harmonies that built on one another. There was a microphone that seemed to come from nowhere and Ginny caught it, turning around and starting again.

_I need a hero!  
__I'm holding out for a hero 'till the end of the night.  
__He's __gotta__ be strong and he's __gotta__ be fast  
__And he's __gotta__ be fresh from the fight._

_I need a hero  
__I'm holding out for a hero 'till the morning light.  
__He's __gotta__ be sure and it's __gotta__ be soon  
__And he's __gotta__ be larger than life.__I need a hero…_

The crowd was going. A few of the boys were hooting and hollering as she walked over to where Dean and Seamus were sitting, standing just in front of Dean she looked at him and was smiling.

_Somewhere after midnight,  
__In my wildest fantasy,  
__Somewhere just beyond my reach,  
__There's someone reaching back for me._

Indeed, Dean was reaching as Ginny walked backwards to be in the center once more.

_Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat  
__It's __gonna__ take a superman to sweep me off my feet._

_I need a hero!  
__I'm holding out for a hero 'till the end of the night,  
__He's __gotta__ be strong and he's __gotta__ be fast,  
__And he's __gotta__ be fresh from the fight._

_I need a hero  
__I'm holding out for a hero 'till the morning light,  
__He's __gotta__ be sure and it's __gotta__ be soon,  
__And he's __gotta__ be larger than life, larger than life_

The three backup singers started to pose, giving a great show. A few couples in the common room were dancing while many others were clapping to the beat of the music. Ginny had her back to the group until the last minute, then turned, her robes dropping to the floor to reveal a body forming dress.

_Up where the mountains meet the heavens above  
__Out where the lightning splits the sea,  
__I would swear that there's someone somewhere watching me._

_Through the wind and the chill and the rain  
__And the storm and the flood,  
__I can feel his approach like a fire in my blood!_

"_Like a fire in my blood, like a fire in my blood, like a fire in my… blood!" _The three lead the rest of the common room in. as Ginny was lifted by her brothers to a window ledge above the others.

_I need a hero!  
__I'm holding out for a hero 'till the end of the night,  
__He's __gotta__ be strong and he's __gotta__ be fast,  
__And he's __gotta__ be fresh from the fight._

_I need a hero  
__I'm holding out for a hero 'till the morning light,  
__He's __gotta__ be sure and it's __gotta__ be soon,  
__And he's __gotta__ be larger than life, larger than life_

_I need a HERO!_

On the last beat, Ginny's finger pointed straight ahead towards the portrait hole where Harry had just entered. She froze and saw Ron crawling through. Before they could come over, Ginny jumped from the ledge, dropping the microphone and ran up the girls dormitory, leaving her robe lying there.

Ron watched as she ran up the stairs and went to sit at the couches near the table. Hermione sat, reading through her notes the entire process. He couldn't believe she could sit there so calmly while Viktor Krum was deceiving her! He seemed to spend half of his time arguing with her about it and the other half thinking it over so he could come up with _something_ to say to her the next time they argued. Harry was sitting next to him looking through a rather large book of defensive spells. "We should start a game of exploding snaps," he suggested.

"No," Hermione said, firm and clear. "You should really study." She stuck her nose into the papers again.

Ron screwed up his face and mimicked _You__ should really study_, then rolled his eyes. He pulled out another chocolate that he had grabbed from dinner and popped it into his mouth. He looked at Hermione. He should be nice to her… what could he give her… most people did flowers, but those hadn't bloomed a ton around the grounds yet… chocolates! Yes! You gave girls chocolates! He pulled one of the two dozen left out of his pocket, holding it out towards Hermione. "Here," he said.

She looked up at him with a confused expression. "No thank you," she said, again going back to her precious notes. "Be careful how many you eat; they'll rot your teeth."

Ron was tempted to mimic her again, but popped another chocolate mint in his mouth to be defiant. "Are should all go down to the lake tomorrow."

"Hagrid was going to show me something," Harry said, "but maybe after that."

Hermione didn't even look up this time. "I can't. I'm meeting someone in the library."

"Someone who?" Ron asked, leaning forward. "Vicky?"

"Would you knock it off," she demanded. "Why are you so antagonistic?!"

He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out as drums and a guitar started. He could feel something rise and before he knew it, Ron was on his feet. Having already participated once, many of the students started to clap along and Fred and George tossed the microphone his way just in time for him to do a spin and stop firm, looking at Hermione and start singing:

_YEAH…_

_One, two__Princes here before you,  
__That's what I said now,  
__Princes,__Princes who adore you,  
__How 'bout __dat__ now?_

_One has diamonds in his pockets  
__And that's some bread now,  
__This one said he wants to buy you rockets,  
__ain't__ in his head now_

There was interlude as he bopped his head around. Harry was sitting on the couch looking like he was hiding a smile and Hermione looked quite confused indeed.

_This one, he got a princely racket  
__That's what I said now,  
__Got some big seal upon his jacket,  
__Ain't__ in his head now_

_You marry him,  
your father will condone you  
__How 'bout that now,  
__You marry me,  
your father will disown you,  
__He'll eat his hat now_

Ron jumped up on the table as Hermione pulled her notes off before he could ruin them.

_Marry him, or marry me  
__I'm the one that loves you baby can't you see?  
__I __ain't__ got no future of family tree  
__But I know what a prince and lover ought to be,  
__I know what a prince and lover ought to be._

Hermione began to look around. Many people had started a mosh pit and Fred and George had pulled out muggle lighters. The two of them with Lee Jordan were waving their arms back and forth with little flames alight. As the music pulled down to a steady beat of the drums.

_Said if you, want to call me baby,  
__Just go ahead now,  
__and if you'd like to tell me maybe,  
__Just go ahead now,  
__And if you want to buy me flowers,  
__Just go ahead now,  
__and if you'd like to talk for hours,  
__Just go ahead now._

The drums finished off with a spectacular end and the crowd started to hoot and holler. Hermione still looked as though she had just discovered the sky was red instead of blue and Harry had a mixture of humored and curiosity. Ron was pleased with himself for several minutes until he realized he had ended up on the big table in front of everyone.

Coming down, he tried to act casual until he was sitting with his two best friends again. "Don't know what happened there," he said, gruffing it off as he unwrapped another chocolate and popped it into his mouth.

* * *

A/N: Chapter one finished! I hope people are as entertained by this idea as I am! I have "done" this before, but lost the first several chapters, so here's me trying to remember how this went. I know that the next chapter will have Hermione singing :) I'm excited to get feedback, so let me know what you think! 


End file.
